<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want you to miss me when I'm not around you by rainbowrabblerouser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828644">I want you to miss me when I'm not around you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser'>rainbowrabblerouser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>written because I'm lonely, melancholic, gay, yearning, aching, and pining and– [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cameron Frye Has ADHD, Ferris Bueller Has ADHD, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Title from a Carly Rae Jepsen Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron misses Ferris during college.</p><p>Good thing, Ferris can visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferris Bueller/Cameron Frye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>written because I'm lonely, melancholic, gay, yearning, aching, and pining and– [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I want you to miss me when I'm not around you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Your Type" - Carly Rae Jepsen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There are universal laws to things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is what Cameron is told during his first lecture in physics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>College is a blur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>High school was nothing he could remember.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except for Ferris and Sloane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sloane would call him every week to check that he was still okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He missed her. She was a wonderful woman as she had been a great girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me and Ferris broke it off. He’s just...a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, I know.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferris and him were the same. Cut from the same cloth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except Cameron is iridescent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fancier description for what the kids call repressed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know what to say to Sloane after that, but he mutters, “Oh, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if it was his fault or something.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is the pre-law program going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cameron was falling asleep in class because nothing interested him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, he sort of missed high school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a way that he imagined was like a prisoner missing the fights in the yard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pathetic is what it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he missed Sloane all the same.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, Sloane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talk some more, then she has to go.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cameron spends a lot of time in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Into the distance. Space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever he could find. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he finds nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He really hopes he isn’t nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was with Ferris, he felt alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alone, he’s just Cameron Frye. Boy wonder. Smart aleck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tired. Exhausted. Melancholic.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferris is something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charismatic. Magnetic. Electric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is the hyperactive type to Cameron’s inattentive– a perfect combination of excitement and ADHD. Because they had been put together in the same classes throughout elementary and middle school because administrators thought that they would be better together than apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cameron and Ferris agreed that them being a package deal was a great idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would laugh and jokes and slack off– through the end of high school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because they are actually really smart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ferris is a creative genius with the social skills that Cameron needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cameron is the reserved, sharper side with a knack for logic and reason Ferris lacked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he loved Ferris so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Ferris visits him in college.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am crashing in a nice hotel. In the city. Of course, I presume UChicago dorms aren’t horrible to sleep in,” Ferris says as they trek through Chicago like they were kids again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here? How did you get here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may be on a job right now. Journalism is fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Ferris was not doing real college.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had done a gap year and would screw around with his life and get himself in and out of situations using pure charm and wit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If anything, Ferris should be the one aiming to be the President, not Cameron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would have fixed the problem of war by taking world leaders out to lunch and joyriding with high-end cars. Because that’s the magnificent bastard he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ferris fucking Bueller, the prodigal prince of Chicago, back home.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go to the museum again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s more empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Art is dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing is real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he guessed Ferris is very much real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s larger than life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is more boring than I remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because she’s not with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She told you about us breaking the engagement off?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cameron looks at Ferris’ left hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had no ring on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you. That’s why I’m here. God, you have no idea how lonely it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ferris. I think I know. It’s so boring here. I’m falling asleep in class!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ferris pats his shoulder. “You have always done that!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, he had always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was he supposed to do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waste time he could use sleeping?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He may be tall, but he needed sleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what next?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferris treats him to a nice lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Cameron is “the poor student” and Ferris was getting a bonus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go to some deep-dish pizza place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they split a large cheese.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cameron takes him around campus and Ferris holds his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like they were little kids still doing the buddy system.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Yes, Cameron always chose Ferris as his buddy)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his classmates who he is barely friends with ask who he is.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Ferris Bueller?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ferris would nudge him and chuckle, “Oh, Cam, I’m famous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro, you never said you were dating him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m n–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Cameron cuts himself off because Ferris is leaning on him so closely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also, the girls who wouldn’t leave him alone were there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could last a month without them on his case.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fer, wanna get out of here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They head to the tower and stare out against the glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, I love you a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Ferris.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am aware.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferris hops off of the rail and helps him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Then, he takes his hand again and they head down.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cameron had missed him so damn much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t mind when Ferris kisses him as they gaze at the stars in the night.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ferris Bueller, you’re mine.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>